lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 1168
Report #1168 Skillset: Skill: Death Org: Cacophony Status: Completed Jun 2013 Furies' Decision: Solution 2+3. Problem: The current speed of regrouping makes changing the momentum of combat very difficult. If your enemies just wiped you out but can't even break your demense before you are back on them then the encounter changes from a well strategized fight to a race to turtle up and shut your enemies out. It devalues killing strategic targets and favors lemming style mindless combat. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Make it so that when a demigod dies that they are restricted to the havens or some other area for a set period of time or pay an essence cost to leave early. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Same as solution 1 but the early release option is only available after 25 seconds. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Change conglutination to no longer be instant. Give it a set delay before you pop back at your nexus. Player Comments: ---on 5/19 @ 19:43 writes: I'm fine with this, but I don't want the option of paying to leave early. There should always be a floor of at least x seconds before this option becomes available. 20-30s maybe. ---on 5/28 @ 16:25 writes: Solution 2 added per Shuyin's comment. ---on 6/6 @ 05:21 writes: I can't express how much I agree with the problem presented here, I feel it's one of the major problems in lusternian group combat. I heavily support solution 2. Although I think that conglutination should be modified to whatever time is decided (titans shouldn't be better at reforming than ascendants basically). ---on 6/6 @ 19:42 writes: The last time this was brought up it was shot down due to a misunderstanding about the conglut component. Jyyll include a third option to add a flat time delay for it. ---on 6/6 @ 20:42 writes: Yes, my last report tried to address this same issue, but it got drowned beneath an argument that was irrelevant to the actual issue. ---on 6/7 @ 00:40 writes: (That's report 1018 btw. People got caught up in the essence loss argument when I specifically was talking about returning from death quickly) ---on 6/11 @ 04:23 writes: I like the idea behind this report, but am worried this could swing things too far in the opposite direction if demigods are restricted for too long; I don't want to give a team who wipes another enough time to set up a whole meld and a shrine on top of that. I think that maybe we could start by trying a lock-down period of somewhere between 40s and 90s, with no extra essence cost to speed things up involved. ---on 6/11 @ 12:37 writes: The early release option for extra essence was requested by Estarra if something like this were to happen. ---on 6/11 @ 20:38 writes: Definitely, Solution 2 supported ---on 6/12 @ 20:24 writes: I'm all for this. I don't think 20-30 seconds of waiting is going to swing things too far the other way, even a minute or two is fine. They should still, technically, be able to be resurrected... correct? ---on 6/13 @ 01:29 writes: I am worried with an early release essence cost, this will just end up with the net effect of increasing death essence cost (since much like how ascendants often opt to reincarnate instead of reform, demis would simply opt to pay the cost to get out right away). ---on 6/13 @ 23:09 writes: Well lets give it a try, I suppose, Support 1 and 2 , I don't think solution 1's havens holding period should be over 3 minutes however. ---on 6/16 @ 15:31 writes: I'm going to lend my support to this report as well. To the far extreme of this problem, we've had people hit their phoenix alias and immediate retouch their 'bixes to re-enter the fray immediately and completely nullify the efforts of a team to try to swing momentum. A minimum holding period, with or without an option for quicker resurrection is my vote. ---on 6/28 @ 15:19 writes: Support